Flowers From My Heart
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Chrysanthemum, Shellflower, Poinsettia, Saffron. Begitu banyak nama bunga di dunia ini yang dapat mewakili isi hatimu kepadanya. Dan tahukah kalian apa makna dari Red Rose? -Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #3. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:**

Drabble, Shonen-ai, (maybe) OOC, Typo, tata bahasa yg kacau, dan kawan-kawannya.

**A/n:**

Dalam fic ini Hoshi memakai arti dari beberapa bunga, yang ada dalam kurung itu isi hati si pengirim bunga. Selamat membaca, enjoy! :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hari pertama Sasuke melihatnya. Di atas karpet depan pintu masuk apartement-nya.<p>

Chrysanthemum putih.

Bunga cantik berkelopak banyak yang menyerupai mawar ini nyaris terinjak kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke menunduk untuk memungutnya, memandang sebatang bunga yang terlihat masih segar. Mungkin baru saja diletakan di sini. Sasuke menyebarkan pandangannya di lorong apartement-nya berniat mencari pelaku yang meletakkan bunga tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil. Yah… Mana mungkin ada orang yang benar-benar niat meletakkan bunga ini di sini. Mungkin saja ada tetangganya yang membawa bunga Chrysanthemum, lalu tidak sengaja terjatuh di depan pintu Sasuke. Mungkin…

* * *

><p>Chrysanthemum putih : Kebenaran (Aku ingin mengatakan kebenaran)<p>

* * *

><p>Awalnya sih Sasuke cuek.<p>

Tapi 3 hari berikutnya, datang lagi sebatang bunga matahari yang berdiameter lebar. Kelopaknya berwarna kuning menyala dengan biji bunga matahari yang lengkap. Daun hijau segar dan kaku. Terlihat seperti baru saja di petik.

Kali ini Sasuke mengamati lewat jendela. Mungkin ini bukan iseng belaka, karenanya ia mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja mengamatinya dari jauh.

Tak menemukan seorangpun, Sasuke kembali mengacuhkannya. Ia menggenggam bunga matahari dengan panjang lebih dari 30cm itu.

Sasuke kemudiam meletakkannya di sebuah vas kecil bersama bunga Chrysanthemum yang sebelumnya ia dapat.

* * *

><p>Bunga matahari : Aku selalu memperhatikanmu (sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu)<p>

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelahnya, tepat saat ia membuka pintu di pagi hari, ia kembali menemukan sebuah bunga Shellflower bersandar di tembok tepat di depan apartement Sasuke. Warna hijau kekuningan yang mengkilat.<p>

Santai, Sasuke melangkah mengambil 3 batang bunga Shellflower, membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menambahkan sebuah bunga baru yang segar. Namun sayang, sepertinya bunga pertama yang ia dapatkan sudah terlihat layu. Kelopaknya mulai berubah warna kecoklatan.

Sasuke melirik jam yang ada di kamarnya. Pukul 07.45

Ia harus cepat untuk wawancara masuk universitasnya.

* * *

><p>Shellflower  Bells Of Ireland : Semoga berhasil (aku akan selalu mendukungmu)

* * *

><p>4 hari kemudian. Sasuke datang bersama teman-temannya. Ia membawa 5 orang teman dari sekolah lamanya. Hari ini mereka berencana merayakan lolosnya Sasuke dalam ujian masuk universitas terkemukakan di kota ini.<p>

Walau dari luar Sasuke terlihat berwajah datar, teman-temannya tahu jika Sasuke sebenarnya sangat bahagia. Terlebih saat keluarga Sasuke sengaja datang dari New York untuk memberinya selamat. Mereka tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke sangat merindukan keluarganya.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari lift, ia menyadari jika ada setangkai bunga lagi yang tergeletak di atas karpet depan pintu rumahnya. Sebuah bunga berwarna merah dengan kelopak yang menyerupai bentuk 'love' bertumpuk. Bunga tipis tanpa batang.

Sasuke mengambilnya. Tapi jujur, ia tidak tahu jenis bunga apa yang sedang ia pegang.

Poinsettia. Ia tahu itu saat salah satu temannya yang kerja paruh waktu sebagai penjaga toko bunga, mengatakannya. Temannya juga mengatakan jika bunga itu tidak tumbuh di Jepang. So?

Setelah Sasuke mempersilahkan teman-temannya masuk, Sasuke meletakkan bunga barunya di samping vas bunga yang hanya tersisa 1 batang bunga—bunga yang lain sudah layu, terpaksa ia buang.

* * *

><p>Poinsettia: Aku jadi bahagia (jika kau bahagia)<p>

* * *

><p>Bulan pertama masa kuliahnya. Sasuke terlihat terlalu sibuk belajar. Waktu kuliahnya padat di tiap hari. Ia hanya ingin cepat lulus, meneruskan usaha ayahnya, sehingga ia bisa membanggakan anggota keluarganya.<p>

Malam ini gerimis. Sasuke baru pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kota. Ia berjalan tergesa keluar dari lift.

Ia kembali melihatnya. Setangkai bunga baru. Jujur, dalam seminggu ini ia selalu menanti datangnya bunga kiriman yang baru.

Saffron, bunga cantik berwarna violet dengan putik kemerahan.

Sasuke, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, meletakkan bunga tersebut di vas bunganya yang telah kosong sejak seminggu yang lalu. Entah kenapa, setelah itu ia tertidur hingga siang. Saat Sasuke bangun, ia memilih untuk membolos. Yah… Hitung-hitung istirahat.

* * *

><p>Saffron: Jangan berlebihan (istirahatlah)<p>

* * *

><p>Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke merasa ada yang mengawasinya.<p>

Tiap ia pulang malam, ia selalu merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Sasuke tahu, ia adalah keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang terkenal karena kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Tidak heran jika ia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk para penjahat. Tapi ia adalah lelaki. Ia tidak ingin merengek kepada orangtuanya untuk dilindungi. Ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini ia mendapatkan bunga Begonia merah. Sasuke kembali meletakkannya di vas bunga.

Esoknya saat ia pulang dari kegiatannya mencari makan malam. Ia diserang oleh beberapa orang yang membawa senjata tajam.

2 atau 3 lawan, Sasuke masih bisa. Tapi 6 orang merupakan jumlah yang terlalu banyak untuk ia hadapi sendiri. Saat posisinya sudah terpojok, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine polisi.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang memanggil polisi. Pihak polisipun mengaku tidak mengetahui identitas penelepon. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke bisa menebaknya.

* * *

><p>Begonia: Waspadalah (Aku akan melindungimu)<p>

* * *

><p>Uchiha selalu yang teratas. Itulah yang masyarakat kenal tentang Uchiha.<p>

Karenanya, Sasuke merasa sebal saat tahu bahwa ujian tengah semesternya gagal. Maksudnya, gagal mendapat peringkat pertama.

Padahal Sasuke yakin, ia belajar tiap malam, ia merasa mengerjakan soal dengan sangat sempurna. Ia selalu memperhatikan tiap perkataan dosen, mencatatnya dengan rapi, lalu mengulang kembali pelajaran di apartemennya sebelum tidur. Ia yakin ia selalu menulis laporan praktikum dengan sangat sempurna.

Huh… Dibandingkan dengan anggota klan Nara yang kerjanya tidur-tiduran hampir di tiap mata kuliah. Selain itu si rambut nanas selalu saja ogah-ogahan mengerjakan tugas dan pratikum.

Sasuke berpikir, apa yang kurang darinya?

Pulang dari tempat makan favoritnya, Sasuke mendapatkan 5 tangkai bunga Buttercup. Bunga mungil berkelopak kuning cantik.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke malu saat ia melihat bunga tersebut di tangannya. Ia sadar, selama ini ia selalu bersikap kekanakan.

* * *

><p>Buttercup: Childish (Bersikaplah dewasa)<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha frustasi.<p>

Ia membanting tas pundaknya ke sembarang arah. Ia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit hari ini.

Semester awal, ia masih maklum jika ada beberapa fansgirl-nya yang mengerumunginya tiap hari. Tapi di awal semester dua, Sasuke sudah dihebohkan dengan fitnah yang mengatakan jika dirinya sedang menjalin cinta dengan anak salah satu dosen di unversitasnya.

Terlebih lagi, banyak sekali foto-foto dirinya yang tersebar. Parahnya, diperjual-belikan secara illegal. Khh! Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengamuk. Membunuh tiap wanita berbau menjijikan, lalu mengkremasi mayatnya untuk dijadikan pupuk tanaman.

Gerah, Sasuke memilih keluar dari rumah untuk mencari udara segar. Saat ia membuka pintu. Ia menemukan setangkai bunga Chamomile. Bunga yang seperti bunga matahari namun versi mungil tersebut terikat rapih di depan pintu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Di sini juga ada stalker yang lain.

Tapi entah kenapa untuk yang satu ini, Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan. Karena hal ini bisa mengurangi emosinya.

* * *

><p>Chamomile: Bersabarlah (Tenangkan dirimu)<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Di tengah jalan, ia melihat sebuah toko bunga yang sepertinya sibuk melayani pembeli. Sasuke jadi ingat kiriman bunganya yang berhenti sejak sebulan setengah yang lalu.<p>

Iseng, Sasuke jadi ingin membeli sebuah bunga.

Nightshade.

Agak susah mencarinya. Hanya berawal dari iseng, Sasuke malah sampai beli online hanya untuk mendapatkan bunga yang tidak berkembang di Jepang. Agak konyol sih, tapi Sasuke jadi bisa merasakan susahnya mencari bunga untuk dikirim padanya. Melihat kebanyakan bunga yang Sasuke peroleh bukanlah bunga umum yang dijual di pinggir jalan.

Hari pertama Sasuke meletakkannya di depan rumahnya. Namun sampai malam tidak ada yang mengambilnya. Hal ini berlanjut hingga hari ke-8.

Saat Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya, ia sudah mendapati bunga miliknya lenyap. Ia harap orang itu yang mengambilnya.

* * *

><p>Nightshade: Kebenaran (siapa dirimu)<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini, jam kuliah Sasuke sedang kosong. Sebenarnya ia berniat berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang kusut, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke pikir lebih baik ia istirahat di apartement tercintanya.<p>

Saat siang menjelang, salah seorang temannya datang menjenguk. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan sebuah bunga di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, Sweet William.

Bunga mungil keunguan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas saat tahu ia mendapat balasan.

Saat temannya bertanya itu bunga dari siapa, dengan santai Sasuke menjawab dengan kalimat 'seseorang yang misterius'.

* * *

><p>Sweet William: Keberanian (butuh keberanian untuk mengakuinya)<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulang dari universitas seperti biasa. Dengan semangat, ia membeli sebuah bunga Mawar merah muda.<p>

Saat ia membelinya, seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai pelayan, terlihat tersipu sewaktu gadis itu memberikan sebatang bunga mawar kepadanya—Sasuke meminta pelayan mencarikannya bunga. Sasuke yang sedang ber-mood baik, membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Makin membuat pelayan toko bunga itu terbang ke awangan.

Sasuke meletakkan mawar merah mudanya di depan pintu. Lalu ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

* * *

><p>Rose (Pink): Percayalah padaku (aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa dirimu)<p>

* * *

><p>3 bulan.<p>

Sasuke mendesah pasrah saat mendapati depan pintu apartement-nya kosong. Hanya ada karpet kecoklatan yang sudah agak kusam.

Sasuke mengaku lelah menanti kebenaran. Ia keburu mati penasaran. 3 bulan ia menanti jawaban konyol. Yah… Mana ada stalker yang mau _nongol _ke permukaan. Namanya stalker, pasti berhubungan dengan identitas misterius.

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 17. Sweet seventeen. Ia sangat berharap jika beberapa jam lagi akan ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Dan ternyata sosok di balik pintu itu adalah sosok yang telah membuatnya hampir mati penasaran.

Ketukan pertama berasal dari keluarga yang tinggal di lantai bawah apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke biasanya menyapa mereka saat ia pulan kuliah—jika mereka sedang membuka pintu apartement-nya. Mungkin karena itu, Sasuke sudah dianggap sebagai sahabat sekeluarga. Yah… Sebenarnya Sasuke mau tak mau harus akrab dengan tetangga. Merekalah yang membuat Sasuke bisa tidur tenang tiap malam.

Ketukan kedua berasal dari sang kakak yang ternyata terbang dari California untuk liburan di Jepang bersama adik tercinta. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai kakaknya, terutama sikap '_lebay_'nya. Tapi karena memang dasarnya mereka dibesarkan bersama, Sasuke jadi mau saja menjadi tempat penampungan sementara kakaknya. Daripada kakaknya harus menyewa hotel seminggu. Boros.

Setelah Itachi, tidak ada lagi orang yang mengetuk pintu hingga malam tiba. Itachi sempat menanyakan alasan Sasuke betah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Namun Sasuke hanya membalas dengan geraman bosan. Ia sudah keburu badmood.

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan makan malam seadannya di apartemennya, Itachi mengatakan jika baru saja ada kiriman bunga.

Sasuke melesat ke arah Itachi, menyambar buket bunga yang di peluk Itachi.

Sasuke mencari-cari, kalau saja ada surat kecil untuknya. Matanya menatap tajam Itachi yang hanya dibalas angkat bahu aku-tidak-tahu-apa-apa ke si bungsu Uchiha.

...

Tunggu.

Sasuke berjalan keluar apartement-nya, tangannya masih menggenggam buket bunga segar yang baru didapatkannya. Dengan tidak sabar ia memencet tombol lift.

Ia mendengus saat akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sesuatu yang ia temukan di balik rangkaian mawar merah kiriman untuknya. Sebuah makanan yang biasanya ada di dalam ramen sebagai pelengkap. Makanan berwarna kekuningan dengan garis spiral merah.

Dan itu mengingatkannya pada teman sekampusnya.

Saat lift sudah sampai di lantai 1, Sasuke berjalan keluar lift dan hendak menjauh kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi jalannya.

"_**Hai, bagaimana bunganya?"**_

* * *

><p>Rose (Red): I love you<p>

* * *

><p>-END-<p> 


End file.
